


Hey Tommy,

by Hi_People_Goop



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Diary/Journal, Dream Smp, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Maybe - Freeform, Pogtopia, Post-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Sad, death?, lmanberg, you wont know till i let you know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27989199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hi_People_Goop/pseuds/Hi_People_Goop
Summary: "I miss you. Please come back."After Pogtopia won the war and Wilbur was reelected president, Tommy disappeared. Assumed dead, the people of L'Manburg mourned the loss of one of it's founders, but none more than his best friend Tubbo.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 9
Kudos: 116





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Welcome to my fic. It's actually the first i've ever planned to finish without a strict plan for the end, so let's see how well this goes!

Hey Tommy,

So today I heard Dream say something about you not being able to come back to L’Manberg. Is that true? I really hope it isn't but I understand why if it’s true. I mean, most everybody here thinks you’re dead, but not me. I believe you’ll be back. Back with that happy smile and red and white t-shirt, talking about primes or women or something of the sort. Hell, I don't even know why I’m writing these letters. These letters are useless if I know you’ll be back soon. 

From, Tubbo

11/18/2020


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I got bored and posted another chapter. Sorry not Sorry.

Hello Tommy,

So you haven’t come back yet, but that’s ok, you can take your time. Don't know how long I'm gonna write these letters for, as long as you never actually see these when you return. I probably seem like the dad from Mary Poppins Returns right now, talking about all my strife to a person I can’t see or hear. But I did have a couple of questions that I can’t ask you now you’re gone, like, I went to your first base, and it was dark. There was a lot of obsidian inside too, I had to break my way in. I'm gonna head to your room in the Pogtopia base next. Have you put your things there? I know I'm clinging onto hope by writing this but dang I really miss you. 

From, Tubbo

11/23/2020


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is actually the second to last chapter I have written so far, and it is the longest we have yet. Enjoy!

What’s up Tommy,

Remember being brought to L’manberg for the first time? You told me you almost instantly got adopted by Phil. Nikki was also part of the nation when you joined. Then there was the actual SMP with Dream, George, and Sapnap. That was back when things were peaceful. When you were still there. Jeez, looking at all that I’ve written to this point, I'd have filled up a book already if I had started writing when you first left. I visited your room in Pogtopia Tommy. Did you leave with my gift to you? Usually it's in the chest to the right, bottom corner, but now it's empty. The base feels empty without you or Techno or Wilbur. Neither of them have been on in a while. Or at least helped out around L’manberg, even if they are president and vice president together. I don't have the motivation to do anything anymore, none of us do. Is that why you left us? You knew that I would be weak without you? That I relied on your presence to carry on? 

On my way to the base I passed by the remnants of some of the pranks that we had pulled together. Dream got so mad at us that one time, remember? We built that thing the day before you left. I remember it clearer than the sky on a summer day. You didn't seem to be having as much fun hanging out with me as you usually did. Are you bored of me Tommy? The day before that you had seemed really excited to help with a different project as well, but you backed out at the last second and sounded very worried about something back at home. You didn't close your bedroom door before you left. You always close your door. I'm worried Tommy. Please come back. I miss you. 

Your friend, Tubbo

P.S. Don't worry, I closed your door for you.

11/30/2020


	4. Chapter 4

Why Tommy?

Why did you leave? Why did you give all your things to Wilbur? Why did you put the coords to the field on it? Wasn't that our secret? Did you want everyone to know about our place? With all the bees and flowers and the beautiful house? Don’t you fret one bit, Wilbur said I can have your disks, and I'll take care of them until you get back. Please stay safe. I think Dream is going to try and take the disks again if you don't come back and help soon.

Your friend, Tubbo

12/5/2020


	5. Chapter 5

Tommy,

Wilbur invited me to the new white house for lunch today. I thought it was so that I could pick up your disks, and it was. But when I got there, Wilbur had taken me on a walk. And, they made a grave for you Tommy. It says “Tommy Innit 2004-2020” I tried to tell him to take it down. That you weren’t dead. But he started crying. Everyone keeps telling me you’re dead but you _aren’t_. You _can’t_ be. Everyone seems so sure of it too. When you first disappeared, nobody went out to find you, they wouldn’t even let me try. When I got your disks from Wilbur, Melohi was missing. Did you take it with you? Why wouldn’t you tell any of us that you left? I would have gone with you if you asked me. Why? Why couldn't you at least say goodbye? The last thing you said to me was “see you tomorrow Tubbo” but then I never saw you. You need to come back Tommy. Prove everyone else wrong. Come back to us Tommy.

Your friend, Tubbo

12/7/2020


	6. Chapter 6

Dear Tommy,

I’m so tired. I’ve barely slept for so long. Usually when I can’t sleep I would just talk to you for hours on end, but that isn’t really an option at the moment is it? Is that not what I’m doing right now? I’m talking to you but not talking to you. I didn’t go outside at all today but I’m still so tired. 

L’manberg is so open without the walls around it. And now the flag flies higher and prouder than ever before. The people of the country are… well lets just say they don't know what to do. 

I found a picture in an old box today. From back when we were around 7 or 8 I’d say. It has Phil too, he's carrying us on his shoulders. You look like you’re about to fall off though. We looked happy. Before Dream refused our declaration for independence, and you got exiled, or even before you disappeared. I wish I could go back and just tell you how much I miss you. Tommy I may sound like a broken record at the end of every letter but, I miss you.

Your best friend,  
Tubbo


	7. Chapter 7

Tommy,

I can’t fucking do this anymore. Everyone thinks I’m crazy. They want me to stop believing in you. George was laughing at me for thinking you’re alive. He said “You think your ‘bestie’ will magically come back to life because you think he will? Hate to break it to you but he’s dead. He’s gone and he isn’t coming back.” Then he told me to move on. The next day, he tried to steal your disks. So I burned his house down. Dreams real mad about that, but I’ll be fine. Don’t you worry about me. This is the Dream SMP after all. Without you, who’s gonna cause all the chaos around here?

Your friend,  
Tubbo

12/18/2020


End file.
